Living nightmare
by tffangirl000
Summary: Lemondrop and Mirage go and investigate a simple Decepticon sighting. Only the simple becomes harder when Lemondrop is taken away back to her nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Lemondrop was sitting at a table in the almost empty when Mirage came up to her "hello, Lemondrop. Jazz wants to brief us on a small Decepticons sighting and we were volunteered."

Lemondrop finished the last of her cube before tossing it in the receptacle "alright, lead the way 'Raj." she said giving a mock bow, following him behind.

when they got there Jazz was halfway sitting on a corner of his desk with Prowl standing next to him. Jazz gestured for them to sit in the two chairs he had in his room, "so ya herd that Soundwave was spotted pokin' around the area. Don't know if he set somethin' up or just looking so we want you twos ta check it out." Jazz said giving them datapads "you two get ready, then com Blaster before headin' out."

they nodded and where excused to pack their weapons and head out to the location. Meanwhile Lemondrop busied herself with what they could have planed out in the dessert. Well this was Soundwave so it must have been a thing with communications since he was the communications officer.

:what are you thinking?" Mirage asked, startling her out of though.

she hesitated "well, if its Soundwave then it must be communications. Megatron rarely let Soundwave do outside missions unless he wanted it done the right way."

they drove the rest of the was in silence. When they got close they transformed and Mirage activated his cloak and inched forward to a rock and reared around it. Only nothing was there. Lemondrop stayed behind and tried to keep an optic out on Mirage in case the Decepticons really where there. They were meant to have com. silence but she was tempted to com him anyway because her bad feeling and she couldn't see where he was now. She twitched her wings, feeling something behind her. Before she could turn around a hand grabbed around her middle, trapping her arms and another hand covering her mouth, muffling her surprised yelp.

"I'm sorry, Lemondrop." the voice said.

her optics widened, she knew that voice! A sharp pain in her neck and the last thing she was was Mirage becoming visible and running to her with a worried expression and calling her name. Mirage knew that he shouldn't have left her alone but the last thing he expected was Soundwave knocking Lemondrop unconscious and flying off with her. He never doubted his shooting ability until now, he was scared he would hit Lemondrop with a stray shot. As they flew off he immediately commed base and transformed ::Mirage to base, come in base!::

::base here, whats up, Mirage?:: Blaster asked taking note of Mirage's off sounding voice.

::the sighting was a trap! I repeat it was a trap! The 'cons have Lemondrop.::

::come back to base 'raj and tell us all what happen.:: Jazz said cutting in.

Mirage wasted no time in getting back to the base and going into Jazz's office already talking "most likely the took her to their base but not sure that their motives are."

"they could be using her just like last time, as a slave, we might find her in the same tricks." Bumblebee suggested.

"good thinkin' 'Bee. Lets get ready and outta here in five, I'll make them distracted while you two get her out." they nodded before everyone left and got ready, meeting up at the Ark entrance.

Lemondrop woke up hanging in air chained up by her hands, her vision blurry. She tried to clear her optics but realized her her visor was taken off. She checked her only to find that they disconnected it, keeping her from contacting anyone. She tested the chain strength trying to loosen them when her door opened letting in Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave. Megatron walked forward and gripped her face with his one giant hand "welcome back, I'm sure everyone missed you here on base. You are about to regret every price of our secret technology you told the Autobots." he said lowly.

she wrenched her face from his hand and growled at him before spitting in his face. Megatron growled before slapping her across the fave hard enough to leave dents "enjoy your stay, wench."

He left with Soundwave and Starscream following, Starscream turned back with an evil grin "you'll have visitors soon so you won't be alone for long." and exited with a laugh.

she sagged in the chains. She came so far, only to get put back at the beginning. No, she couldn't think like that right now, she had to find a way to get out of the chains and maybe if she had enough time she could snag some information, then getting out before they could figure it all out. She looked up at the binds, trying to grip past the locks, pulling herself up to get a better look. It was a simple lock, easily picked with any tool or anything really as long as she could fit it. She let herself fall back down looking around the room, nothing looked moved from her blurred vision. She began stretching trying to reach with her feet, if she could just reach it then maybe something could help er. She was super close to reaching the pile of blankets with her foot when the door opened without warning and a purple and black seeker. She gasped "Skywarp!"

"how is my favorite minibot? I missed you." he said circling her, it made her uncomfortable.

he was one of the most sadistic bots she had ever been around, next to Megatron, and as he circled she started to shiver in fear "w-what about Frenzy and Rumble?"

"eh," he said pulling something from subspace "not as fun whin I do this!" he yelled jamming it into a gap in her armor.

she jerked from the electric shock and yelled out, he pulled it away "see! Now thats funny! Good thing I'm here all night." he added quietly putting it away and pulling out another fork like object but put it to the side before walking to face her.

"you know, I hear that while on the Autobts side you gave Ramjet a hard time. He told me to give something to you. You want to know what it is?"

"n-no! I'll open it later."

"hm, I don't think thats an option." he purred pulling back a fist and swinging with all his might, a loud clang echoed through the room.

he grabbed her face squeezing her jaw "you know, you were such a cute little sparkling. Now that you've grown it's all gone. Poor poor bot, can't catch a break. Speaking of break." he got the tool he set aside and used the handle part to smack her left knee, cracking the metal and crushing the circuity also breaking the handle.

"now look at what you did. You broke it." he said mock hurt. He took the other end and rammed it through her right arm smiling at her pained cried "like sweet music." whispering to himself.

she gave him a pleading look "please! Please, stop."

"wait, aren't you supposed to be an autobot?" he asked tapping her insignia on her chest "Autobots don't beg. All the strong ones anyway."

"then why waste your time here when you have others to get?" she challenged feeling bad that she just threw them under the proverbial bus.

"because none of them are not as fun and its just not the same." he said conversationally while walking around to her back and just started moving her wings up and down seeing how far they ould go, feeling her tremble in fear "oh, I'm not doing anything...yet."

* * *

Bumblebee and Jazz waited a while before Mirage popped up "security is tighter then usual. I had to fall back before I was caught."

"this is gonna be harder then what I thought." Jazz said.

"well we just can't leave her here!" Bumblebee protested

"and we won't. We just need a few more bots, a bigger distraction. She is just gonna have ta wait it out a little longer." Jazz said turning back and coming the base ::base this is Jazz, requestin' more bots.::

::how many more, Jazz?:: Prowl asked

::just enough to get their attention. Base is super heavy.::

::alright, a few more incoming. E.T.A ten kliks.::

"just hope she can hold out that long." Jazz whispered looking back at the patrolling guards.

* * *

A sufficient amount of energon stained the floor and dripped from her frame. Skywarp never left a room unstained, no one did but when he was done not even faceplates were recognizable, he was the worst out of all the seekers and just having him walk around already made her energon run cold. He stopped behind her again ad she tensed, this was the forth time he stopped at her back "you don't look Paraxian. We didn't find you in Paraxis. I wonder what you are." he teased as he pulled lightly on her wing.

"thankfully nothing related to you." she smirked.

he gave a displeased noise and gripped hard on her wing and slowly pulled, she could feel the metal buckle under pressure but gritter her denta and squeezed her optics shut. Skywarp stopped, having a better idea before he did anything with her wings he was going to save those for last.

He pulled out her visor and waved it around, grabbed her face and carved, what a human called, a happy face onto each check arch "there! Your first tattoo. Whatever that means. Just encase you feel sad your face will say otherwise!"

she lifted her head a little and glared at Skywarp before spitting in his face as retaliation and showing her feelings about it. He growled and stomped behind her "you know i'm meant to just interrogate you but i'm enjoying our time, but it's almost up and I just _have_ to do this before I said with a sadistic grin.

she knew it was coming as soon as he gripped both her doorwings and yelled "surprise!" and yanked down.

at first it felt like a sting, the sound echoing on the wals making her cry out. She could feel the energon trickle down her back and the pain finally hitting her, overloading her pain circuits and making her cry out again.

"that sounded wonderful. And the energon," he said licking his digits "delicious." he left the room laughing.

she let her head hand and tried to ride out the pain. Maybe this was karma for telling the Autobots all the Decepticons secrets. She couldn't help but cry, she had left this nightmare once. She knew it was to good to be true. She had friends and a home and now all thta was gone. So easly ripped away, maybe she was to stay here. Part of her was saying 'they are coming! You just need to hold out a little longer, they found you once they could again.' another louder one was screaming at her' they won't come to get you! You used to do work for the Decepticons they will never trust you! They won't save a bot they don't know where she came from!' she sagged even more knowing it was true. She was only there a month or so and still didn't gain much trust. She had heard what Cliffjumper would say, and when she would stand outside the doors and listen to how Red Alert would to Inferno about her, saying he didn't trust her, how she was a spy, how much he didn't like her in the monitor room or how it makes him twitchy when she watches the cameras because it gave her a layout of the base and to pry into other business. All the minibots listen to what Cliffjumper would sat, saying that she would stab them while they were asleep. She could remember a day where he accused her of setting up the hit from Starscream, the room got quiet waiting for something to happen when Bumblebee got up from his seat and dumped his cube of energon on Cliffjumpers head and dragged her out into the hall to ask if she was alright. She smirked remembering his face after what 'Bee did but sagged again because this would just prove his point. She closed her optics and waited for her next round of punishment that was promised.

* * *

the back up that Jazz had asked for came in the form of Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hound, and Cliffjumper. House gave Jazz the crate of explosives and they went over a plan "Bumblebee and Cliffjumper are gonna get Lemondrop, Mirage will go cloaked and plant the bombs around the base while the rest of us will distract them. Everybot got that?"

they nodded and slowly headed up, careful to take off more then they could handle. Mirage took Bumblebee and Cliffjumper with him so they could all get around the group without being caught. Jazz, Bluestreak, the twins and Hound all kept the Decepticons attention while Mirage put up the bombs in places the cons shouldn't see, and the pair of minibots made their way to Lemondrop.

* * *

Lemondrop heard the door opened and reveled Starscream. He had his hands behind his back but when she glanced up she could see the chock rod peeking from behind. He walked in shaking his head "Lemondrop, Lemondrop, Lemondrop, see what happens when bad femms run away?"

she just glared at the ground.

he tapped her insignia "you're not an Autobot. So why hide their secrets?"

"I'm more Autobot then you would ever think about being."

he rested the two sharp ends of the rod on it "not anymore." and carved and 'X' on it. She jerked back in shock and anger took over, she swung and kicked out her god leg hitting Starscream in the chest sending him flying back. He growled and picked himself up from the ground and grabbed the rod and jammed it in a sideseem. She groaned in pain, the shock making her other injures throb hard "tell me all you know! I want their plans!"

"I don't know anything, Starscream." she gasped out

"after that stunt you pulled i'm sure they trust you enough with something."

she shook her head "they think it's all a plan. I told you they don't trust me."

"you seem to be friends with that experiment."

"she has a name! Just because I saved her doesn't mean she likes me as a friend."

"don't lie to me!" he screeched and zapped her side again, "you should know better then to lie, especially to me!"

"i'm-i'm not lieing."

he grabbed her face and dug his didgets into her face wounds "you don't think we knew you were gone? You think us fools? Jazz was chased out of the base by Rumble and he took you with him."

her optics widened "slaves are always brought back to their owners." he said letting her face go.

"just like how you're Megatrons?"

shocked at her bravery he stuttered then it morphed into anger and he jammed the rod into a chest seem, holding it for longer then usual.

"hold your glossa! Don't disrespect me!"

"p-p-please, stop." she stuttered "I'll tell you something I do know."

Starscream folder his arms and waited for her answer impatiently.

"I know, that your creation day is coming up, and Wheeljack is baking you some energo-AAAHHH!" Starscream had walked around and jammed the shock rod in the tares that Skywarp made on her wing hinges.

tears came from Lemondrop as the pain was ten times worse "if you won't cooperate with me then maybe Shockwave can get something out of you." he started to the door when he turned back looking smug "oh and if they try to come through the vents again it will set off an explosion. Have fun, stick around."and he left.

she continued to cry, if Starscream said they booby trapped the vent opening then they already anticipated them coming, and she lead them right into a trap.

* * *

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee had heard what Starscream said and it meant big problems.

::Bumblebee to Jazz,come in.::

::Jazz here, whats wrong?::

::the vent has been set to blow if we open it. We need you to come and defuse it.::

::little busy righ' now, 'Bee. Can't you get it?::

::not if you want to base to blow right now. To complex and don't want to risk it.::

::what about the hall?::

::four guards vs two minibots?::

Jazz growled as he ducked behind cover ::Mirage! Whats your position?::

::last bomb in place,Jazz::

::need ya ta give 'Bee and Cliff an assist. They can't opend the vent without risk and need two guards down. Same hall as last time.::

::on it.:: Mirage put the last bomb in place and headed down the meet them.

"i knew it." grouched Cliffjumper "she lead us into a trap!"

"mute it Cliff, she isn't a traitor. You heard him, last time Jaz was chased through the vents by Rumble, _I_ grabbed Lemondrop and we scrammed not him." Bumblebee siad looking through the vent down to Lemondrop.

::alright you two, I can get the two at the door if you two split and get the ones at each end of the halls.::

once is position Bumblebee commed them both ::on three, Cliffjumper, we kick thes two and Mirage take out those two. One...Two...Three!::

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee jumped down and kicked them in the head and Mirage bashe the others helms together. Mirage volentered to put the bodies else where while they got into the room. Bumblebee picked the lock and it opened to see Lemondrop with her head down and shaking with optics shut.

"Lemondrop, its me Bumblebee."

her head shot up "Bumblebee? How did you get in here?"

"we got through the door, come on the others are waiting for you." he said coming to her right and Cliffjumper to her left.

"no! You guys need to get out of here, they might be able to detonate the bomb remotely."

"logical assumption if you three weren't already trapped." a voice said from the doorway and before they could react Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were hit with an emp blast. Mirage, done with the bodys headed back when a shot went off and he turned the corner to see the door close and lock. Opening his com ::Jazz, we go a big problem.::

"no! Now don't hurt them!"

"cannot be helped, unless you cooperate." the purple cyclops said while lifting the pair up in one servo.

"fine, fine! Just don't hurt them!"

Shockwave threw them in a corner behind her "then I suggest you start with what they plan to build."

"I don't know what they want to build! I'm not high in the ranks, I am just on monitors."

"what about the one inventor named Wheeljack, what is his next assignment?"

"I don't know, I stay away from there because usually it blows up."

Shockwave bent down and grabbed Cliffjumper's ped "who do you report to?"

"not just one person. Mainly Prowl, or Jazz, or Red Alert." she answered quickly looking back and forth from Shockwave to the still passed out Cliffjumper.

"what is their assignments they give you?"

"Shockwave, please! I don't get assignments. I stay on monitor duty because they don't trust me to do anything else!"

Shockwave uttered one word "illogical." before he slammed Cliffjumper onto the ground.

"No! No! Please, thats the truth!"

what about the human experiment child?"

"she trusts me more then she used to but not full. Please, Shockwave, I'm telling all I know. I was raised here and they won't let that go."

Shockwave pulled chains from his subspace and hung Cliffjumper on her left by is servos "that is the most logical thing you've said so far, where do they keep the energon?"

"the rations are kept out of camera view, if someone were stealling we wouldn't know." she lied, lieing was easy to her.

he picked up Bumbebee by the shoulder "the weapons room?"

"they won't let me in there in case I planted a bomb."

"wrong." he squeezed Bumblebees shoulder, the metal denting and bending, the circuitry being crushed in his grip, energon slowly trickling down.

"no! No you don't understand! I keep my weapon on me at all times! Or in my quarters!"

"that could also be dangerous for a could be spy."

"I couldn't take on a base full of Autobots even if I wanted to. Why won't you just take my word?"

he hung Bumblebee next to her right "because most of it can be lies."

"Shockwave, I have two other lives besides my own that I have to try and save, lieing is not a wise idea. It can get all three of us killed. You have to take my word because you don't see what I do daily. Please Shockwave."

Shockwave stopped moving all together, just staring at her with his yellow optic. He put his hand up to the side of his helm "Starscream, bring Soundwave and the experimental processor cams, we are taking it for a test drive."

* * *

::problem? Is it with the bombs?:: Jazz asked confused.

::no. Jazz, Shockwave is here and he caught Bumblebee and Cliffjumper off guard while freeing Lemondrop. I'm sorry this is all my fault.::

::you can't do everything at once 'Raj. Fall back we need a better rescue plan if that slagger is there. Explains all the security.:: he cut the line and looked back at his small recon group

"alright guys, a problem came rearing its ugly faceplates. We need to fall back as soon as Mirage gets here."

"what about 'Bee and Cliff?" Bluestreak asked reloading his rifle.

"thats our problem. Our rescue needs rescue."

"oh no."

"watch for Mirage, as soon as he gets here we need to fall back to base for a better plan." Jazz said peeking from cover to take aim at a few more Decepticons, shooting a rock formation and watched it bury them. A hand on his shoulder made him spin around and held the gun to the invisible mech, when Mirages smirk appeared "jezz, Jazz, I thought you treated comrades better."

Jazz pulled away "one day 'Rag I will blast ya, then lets see you pull that stunt again." he muttered "alright, lets go."

back at the base Optimus slammed his fist down on the desk cursing under his breath. The negotiation he had just tried with Megatron didn't go as he planned. Megatron practically rubbed it in his faceplates that he had not only one but _three_ of his soldiers and wasn't about to give them back at any moment. he rallied the troops now having no other options to get them back. Everyone was gathered in front of Optimus Prime, Jazz, Prowl, and Teletraan 1 with a blueprint of the Decepticon base "alright Autobots, while looking into a possible Decepticon sighting Lemondrop and Mirage went to look. Lemondrop was taken hostage and brought back to their base, Jazz took a small team to distract them while a rescue came but an unexpected factor came. The vents above her room were triggered to blow if moved, along with a surprise guest, Shockwave."

gasps and murmurs spread through out the crowd "he ambushed Cliffjumper and Bumblebee while they went after Lemondrop and we haven't got any word from them since. The base is to heavily guarded for us to send in an extraction team. We will need everyone in this, we will storm the base and take them back!"

the base cheered at the news of taking back their friends.

* * *

A/n: alright so trying something new here. Not sure if it turned out right but we will see ^_^' reviews always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

*bla bla bla* is talk over the bond  
**"bla bla bla"** is talking in Paraxian

* * *

Jazz, Mirage, and Prowl were the ones to find them, going down the halls.

::do we go back to her old room or do we look for a lab?::

::its more then likely that they will be in a lab, Shockwave is known for his experiments.:: Prowl answered over the comms. Jazz lead the way down the halls to inch around the corner seeing Shockwave and Soundwave exit a room Ravage right behind them. Ravage paused to sniff the air currents *Soundwave, three Autobots behind us. What do we do?*

*nothing. We won't go against what Megatron wants.*

*this is what Shockwave wants.* she said resuming her walk

*under Megatrons permission. In all its his order.*

once they walked around the corner the three Autobots ran forward and into the room, where Lemondrop was strapped down on a table flickering her visor on and off

"Lemondrop, ya okay?" Jazz asked coming to look her over while Prowl unlocked the controls and Mirage kept watch at the door.

"Jazz? No, no you have to save Bumblebee and Cliffjumper first, they are in more trouble then me."

"don't worry, another group is getin' them."

sure enough Hound, Brawn, Bluestreak, and Gears were making their way down to the brig, being told that if they were not in the lab with her then they would have to check the cells. They went to everyone but couldn't find them until Brawn opened Lemondrops door and gasped drawing the others attentions. Inside he found the stasis locked forms of Bumblebee and Cliffjumper hanging by their hands. Cliffjumper looked like a dusty red color his bright red color faded and energon trickling from different places, his frame littered with dents, he looked so broken that they feared that if they touched him he would fall apart. Bumblebee wasn't faring any better with his own color faded his horns bent outward and both his windshields busted out and he was also leaking energon.

"primus!" Bluestreak exclaimed "are they even online?" he asked entering the room behind Brawn and Hound.

"in stasis lock, come on guys we need to get them out of here fast."

::Jazz, we got them and are on our way back to the rest of the group. They are in bad condition.::

::neither is Lemondrop. See ya soon guys, be careful.::

Shockwave turned to Soundwave after they watche each group leave the rooms with their packages "so you knew the Autobots were, in a almost literal sence, right behind us?"

"at one point they were. What is the point for telling you if they needed to be taken away anyway?" he said with a shrug

"once at the base we can finally test to see if it actually works." Shockwave said sounding a little giddy at the prospect of having new 'toys'

* * *

her entire body ached like crazy and the bright lights were not helping. She opened her optics slowly to look around and spot Ratchet at one end of the medbay with his back turned to her, she looked around and saw Bumblebee and Cliffjumper next to each other on different berths. She gasped quietly enought to catch Ratchets attention.

He turned and walked over to her "you should have seen them when they first were brought in." his tone quiet.

Cliffjumper looked less riddled with dents but like he could still fall apart if hit hard enough and he had his red color back. Bumblebee had his glass replaced his dents fixed and his horns back in place.

as she looked over them she mumbled "this is all my fault. I should have donw something."

"no, don't go blaming yourself for this, Lemondrop! No one knew any of this would happen."

"they would have done this sooner or later, Ratchet. Sometimes you can't avoid the nightmares." she said looking at him.

at her solem tone he seemed to back off "will they wake?" she asked turning their attention back to them

"yes, but not for a while. Their damage was heavy so even if they do wake they will have to be resting. Just like you. Now rest." and he turned away heading into his office.

she looked back to the two and whispered "i'm sorry mechs, I know that a thousand apologize won't even help but for now this is all I can do, the bigger stiff comes later." and she closed her optics thinking 'you won't get away with this, Shockwave. You won't see anything.' it was answered with a slight shock enough to know it was there. She fell into a restless recharge.

a few days past and she gained enough strength to sit up while Ratchet worked on Cliffjumper and Bumblebee. They sat in peaceful silence when Lemondrop got nervous and out of habit her wings twitched noticeably.

Ratchet slowed his work and glanced over at Lemondrop "is something wrong, Lemondrop?"

"yes, but I don't know if I can tell you." she said keeping her head down.

this made Ratchet stop working and put down his tools "you know you can tell me anything."

"is it possible for somebot to have cameras for optics?" she said after a long hesitation.

it completly caught him off guard, he crossed his arms to think aobut it "well, I suppose so. It would be almost like three way connection in the prossesor." he mused "why would you ask that?"

"Ratchet," she looked up at him "I think, when I was still in my cell Schockwave as-!" she cut off in a scream as an electric shock was set off in her prosseor making her grab her helm and double over.

Ratchet rushed over to make sure she didn't fall off the berth when Masky and Wheeljack rushed in "what happen?!"

"Lemondrop, can you hear me?" she just kept screaming "slag!" Ratchet shouted then shot his head to Wheeljack as he pulled out a scanner

"we need to sedate her!" he yelled as the scanner beeped with the results.

Masky stood frozen at the situation, Ratchet pushed Lemondrop down but she only struggled harder "now, Jack!"

"i'm here! I'm here!" he said syringe in hand

Ratchet held her shoulders down and Wheeljack grabbed Lemondrops jaw gently but hard enough to keep her from thrashing it from side-to-side and injected the mild sedative into an exposed neck tube. She jerked and whimpered as it took effect and went limp. Ratchet wordlessly got a coolent line and plugged it into the back of her neck.

"Ratchet? What just happen?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet hooked her up to a few monitors before answering "I dont know, she was saying something about Shockwave when she just doubled over. The scan said her possessor was just over heating by an electrical surge but I can't tell where it's coming from."

"what do we do now?"

"will she be okay?" Masky asked reminding them of her presents

"she should be fine if we don't set off whatever it was that triggered it."

"maybe a word? Maybe its the word Shockwave?"

"she had the attack after the word."

"maybe the memories then?" suggested Wheeljack.

"with her behavior its not the memories, she was thinking about it before the attack. She was trying to tell me something about him. She knows what happen to her because she said she couldn't tell me. Guess this is what she meant."

"she Shockwave has plans and purposely showed her, only for her not to be able to tell us."

"she might go crazy if we don't find out the hard way first."

"she's smart. She might figured out away before it happens. She's got to." Masky said looking at Lemondrops pron form.

* * *

Lemondrop slowly opened her eyes to star at the ceiling. Her helm was pounding and uncomfortable "you're awake? Ratchet said you'd be out for a while."

Lemondrop looked to her left to see Masky sitting on a chair next to the medberth

"since when do you listen to Ratchet?" Lemondrop joked.

the door opened and said bot walked in "yes, since when _do_ you listen to me? Either of you?"

"hey! I listen better then she does!" Lemondrop said sitting up on the berth

"you're right! You listen wehn I threaten, she listens _after_ I hit her. Want a energon goodie for listening?" he mocked

Lemondrop shrunk in on herself. Ratchet rolled his optics and unhooked her from the monitors "Lemondrop, whatever you said or were trying to say, t would be best if you didn't try to say it."

"but Ratchet it-!"

he held up his hand for silence "your possessor might have handled that but that was because we were here. You cannot take another jolt like that so soon. Next time you might do irreversible damage. Whatever it is i'm sure we could figure it out."

Lemondrop stared hard at the ground. Ratchet and Masky nodded to each other before Ratchet walked away.

"you're clear to get up and walk around. Wanna come with me to get some energon? Your systems will need it." Masky suggested

she watched Lemondrop's doorwings go from droopy to high on her back, Lemondrop looked up and smiled at Masky "sure, why not?"

they left the medbay with Masky in lead. She would look behind her everyone in a while to see Lemondrop looking at the ground but she had massive wing movement. Before they entered Masky stopped "alright, whats wrong?"

Lemondrop stopped and looked up at Masky confused "what? What are you-"

"come on, you're not the only one who watches. Your wings were going crazy! Now either tell me or I can asked Bluestreak to translate."

Lemondrop rolled her optics "its not what im saying, its what i'm doing. And dont worry about it, just feeling around." Lemondrop said pulling in front of Masky and walked through the doors. Lemondrop skillfully managed around the chars and bots as she found an empty table to sit at.

Masky not far behind and sat down "since you're not even on light duty and that was a ways away do you want me to get you a cube?"

"sure." Lemondrop said keeping from looking around the room. Her wing movements didn't go unnoticed as two of the chairs at the far end of the table moved out and go occupied by Smokescreen and Bluestreak

"whats up, Lemondrop. " Bluestreak said trying to get optic contact.

"nothing much, blue, just bored. I wasn't even put on light duty." she said in a normal tone and shrugged.

it was quiet at the table again for a moment before Smokescreen said "its not your fault."

that got the reaction they almost wanted, she stiffened and slowly looked up at them both "they took me to make you guys surrender, so yes it is my fault."

"don't think like that you sour bot." Masky said putting the cube in front of Lemondrop.

she put her head back down and watched the glowing cube. Bluestreak and Masky entered a conversation with Smokescreen putting in his thought here and there. Discretely Smokescreen engaged Lemondrop in conversation **"its really not your fault."**

**"look, Smokescreen, I don't want to have this conversation right now."**

**"you're going to have to sometime because the unneeded guilt will kill you emotionally**.**"**

**"can we ****_not_**** talk about it right now**.**"**

**"do you want to go somewhere privet and talk?"**

"NO!" Lemondrop yelled, braking the cube with the pressure she unknowingly put on it.

Every conversation stopped and looked at their table. Lemondrop got up from the table and ran out of the room confusing everyone. When she got out of the room she kept her head down but it was her fault, even from way back when she first meet them, she should have pushed them away harder then she wouldn't have gotten out. She clenched her servos and made her way down to the security room but stopped outside the door and knocked. It was inferno who opened the door "well hi there, Lemondrop. what can I do for ya?"

"I need to speak to Red Alert, but I don't want to enter the room."

"why not? He won't kick you out."

"please, Inferno. This is really important." she said keeping her head down.

"well, if you really need to."" he said with a curious look and want over to get Red Alert.

Lemondrop waited out side and could feel a slight buzz in her possessor again like another warning. Only Red Alerts head popped up and he looked annoyed "what? What do you want?"

"Red you can find cameras in almost everything right?"

he came out a little more "yes, why?"

she lifted her head a little "because I -AHHH!" she clutched her head and fell to her knees.

Red Alerts horns sparked as he went forward to help her but not ouch her, Inferno rushed out "what happen?!"

"I-I don't know! She was talking about cameras!"

::Ratchet!::

::Inferno? What is Red freaking out about this time?::

::Its not Red, Its Lemondrop.::

Ratchet dropped his tools and grabbed a scanner and sedative and bolted down the hall towards the security room ::Inferno you two have to hold her down until I can get there, make sure she doesn't hurt herself.::

when he rounded the corner he saw Inferno and Red Alert holding her down. He dropped next to her head and did a scan to made sure that putting her under would do no damage. When she stopped moving he got up and ordered "put her into my cab!" and they put her in before he drove off he called down to the medbay and called back "Red Alert you might also need come to the medbay."

when he got to the madbay Sunstreaker ans Sideswipe were sitting on a berth, Sideswipe was missing his arm and Sunstreaker looked like he was going to rip off the other one but when he screeched to a stop him his altmode they were startled "figures. You two be useful and unload Lemondrop onto he berth, now!"

his shouts got them moving "what happen, Ratchet?"

Ratchet transformed and plugged a coolent line into the back of her neck and started another scan "she is trying to tell us something but every time she does she gets a shock in her processor and it doesn't turn off until she is offline or in stasislock. This time she was near the security room, this is the second time shes tried to say something her first was yesterday. She is lucky to be alive."

he looked at the pair with a scowl "no excuses. Table. Now." and they scrambled onto the berth.

* * *

little short but still...enjoy ^_^'


End file.
